


Shun the Sun

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.11. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Shun the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrasirshall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/gifts).



> Mind the tags.

Sunlight. His old nemesis. 

Rufus could feel the light seeping around the edges of the blackout curtains without needing to open his eyes to see it. Just knowing that it was there was bad enough. Why did morning have to come so early to Edge?

It never did that in Midgar. Or in Junon. Perhaps it had it in for him in particular. 

Oh well, it could join the line of others who weren’t happy with him. It was a long one, so it should pack a snack.

None of these thoughts made a bit of sense and he didn’t care. He was going back to sleep. He shifted a little and hunkered back down under the covers, encountering an arm in the process. 

The arm protested and gave him a bit of a shove. So he grabbed it and hung on.

The arm did not protest that and instead materialized an entire body to go with it. A bed-warm one that smelled like things Rufus liked an extraordinary amount. Like Tseng. Yes, this was Tseng, not just an arm with regeneration powers. That made sense. 

Oh no, things were making sense. No, no he wasn’t ready for sense-making! He was going back to sleep!

Something cool and dry pressed against the general area of his collarbone, and he responded with a hum and a press of his lips against whatever part of Tseng was nearest. Some part of his head maybe? The man had so much hair it could be hard to tell sometimes. 

Oh, yes, that was his head. It moved like a head at least. Perhaps a bit of making sense was all right because the next kiss landed on Rufus’s neck and he snickered. 

“Tickles,” he complained as he brushed his lips across the shell of Tseng’s ear. 

Now it was Tseng’s turn to laugh, if that little huff of air was meant to be a laugh and not a sound of annoyance. But it did give away where his mouth was and Rufus honed in on it, not minding the whole being awake thing so much now that he was awake for a decent reason. 

Particularly when the decent reason had an impressive case of morning breath, acres of black hair in a messy nest, and as much desire to get out of bed at 6am as Rufus himself had.


End file.
